


By Your Voice

by Druekee



Series: Fulfilled MX Forum Requests [82]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Co-workers, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, kiho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 12:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18194663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Druekee/pseuds/Druekee
Summary: Kihyun calls a newly received phone number and quickly discovers that his well-meaning best friend Minhyuk gave him the number of a phone-sex company.Rolling with it, Kihyun gets connected with Wonho... which was fine until he realized 'Wonho' was actually the charming Hoseok from his office building.[Kiho | Phone Sex Operator Wonho | PERMANENTLY ABANDONED]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is written based off an anonymous request on the MX Fic Requests Forum!
> 
> The request was: "kiho phone sex au where kihyun is a frustrated and stressed office worker and minhyuk being the best bestfriend of kihyun gives him a number that was actually for a phone sex company and got wonho as his service provider ;) you could think of any twist that will happen like they actually met already before that or they accidentally crossed paths, heard each other’s voices and recognition follows"
> 
> Go to mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com to leave us a request! We hope to hear from you soon~! <3

The familiar sound of keys clacking and clacking echoed in the spacious office building. The noise bounced from one cubicle to the next, the occasional whispered conversation or click of work-appropriate shoes intermingling in the cacophony of busy noises. Yoo Kihyun exhaled tiredly through his nostrils, the sound quiet amongst all the overwhelming yet easily tuned-out noises. He glanced at the small clock at the corner of his desktop computer, and relief loosened the tension of his sore muscles. It read 5:03, meaning that Kihyun could finally leave his now suffocating cubicle and set aside the folder of unfinished tasks until Monday. Standing up, Kihyun stretches his aching body, the muscles stiff from lack of movement. After doing so, he began collecting his stuff, preparing to leave the office along with the other workers surrounding him.

Despite the current tiredness plaguing Kihyun, he truly did enjoy the work that he did- it was fulfilling and paid well, and the location of his office was in a great part of town. There was nothing technically wrong with it, just the sheer monotony of it all started to get to him sometimes. Every day, from 9-5 five days a week, Kihyun did the same exact thing. He woke up at 7:30, exercised, showered, ate breakfast, and then headed to work to sit behind a desk for several hours. Rinse and repeat. Not to mention the workload- Kihyun found himself taking home work almost every single day, meaning his social life had been on the decline for months. He’d deleted his Grindr app, not because of lack of interest (definitely not), but because he literally didn’t even have time to reply to messages. It was just sad.

Putting the last of his stuff in his briefcase, Kihyun steps out of his cubicle and begins walking towards the elevators on the other end of the room. He nods his head at a few coworkers, smiling politely and bowing at each person that wished him a happy weekend. One voice stands out from the crowd though; it always did. 

“Hi Kihyun, I hope you’re doing well,” a voice calls out, his voice sweet and jovial, a stark reprieve from the lifeless tones from his other coworkers. Glancing over, Kihyun locks eyes with Shin Hoseok, smiling politely in his direction.

“I’m not bad, doing much better knowing it’s finally the weekend,” Kihyun amicably responded, slowing his pace so he could continue conversing with Hoseok. The other man chuckled a bit, the sound delightful and genuine, and Kihyun admired the melodic tune.

“Same here,” he replied, and Kihyun reveled in the cute lisp that accompanied the words. “I don’t have any big plans but sometimes it’s better that way,” Hoseok continued, and Kihyun nodded his head. Normally, he would agree with that, but Kihyun hadn’t had social interaction outside of the professional in far too long. He waved at Hoseok and bowed his head politely before heading towards the elevator again. 

“I agree! I’ll see you Monday,” Kihyun said, leaving the area with the refreshing sound of Hoseok’s voice still thrumming in his ears. Stepping into the elevator, Kihyun picks up his phone and dials a long-memorized number. It rings once or twice, and the recipient picks up.

“Hey!” the person on the other end of the line answered, his typically raspy voice slightly static-y from the cellphone signal. Kihyun smiled and watched the elevator doors close, his body relaxing more the further he got away from his office.

“Hey buddy, what are you doing right now?” Kihyun asked. Even though he’d gotten out of touch with several of his old high school friends, there was always one who he knew he could always talk to, no matter how long it’d been since they’d last caught up- Lee Minhyuk.

“Regretfully nothing, why? Wanna change that?” Minhyuk asked, his voice turning more eager towards the end. Kihyun smirks a bit and replies right as the elevator dinged signifying that they were at the ground floor. 

“Meet me at that old-school bar on 2nd. I’m heading there from work right now,” Kihyun responded, sparking an excited flurry of motion on the other end of the line. Minhyuk assured him he’d be on his way in 5 minutes, and Kihyun didn’t doubt him. Hanging up the phone, Kihyun steps out of the elevator and starts heading to the bar a short walk from his office building. If there was one person that could always improve his mood, it was definitely Minhyuk. Kihyun needed that kind of energy right now. 

It only took another 15 minutes for Minhyuk to arrive. Kihyun was already sipping on his preferred drink when his friend sat down beside him and immediately started carding through the menu, formalities briefly shared between them.

“So, what’s been on your mind lately?” Minhyuk asked amicably, taking in the generally disheveled appearance of his friend and figuring there was something up with him. “Any new matches on Grindr?” he prompts, his question innocent. Kihyun groans tiredly, taking a small sip from his drink.

“I deleted the app,” he confesses in a dark tone. Minhyuk’ eyes dart up to his friend’s face and he frowns, taking in the lonely glimmer in his exhausted visage. Exhaling softly, Minhyuk calls over the bartender, placing his order. He’d known Kihyun for most of his life and understood the man’s hectic, stressful schedule. He also knew that sometimes dating wasn’t the cure for a lonely heart. Getting an idea, Minhyuk turns all the way towards Kihyun, a conniving glint in his eyes.

“Oh lord what is it,” Kihyun grumbled out in anticipation, his eyes flickering over to listen to whatever hair-brained scheme Minhyuk had concocted to fix his problem this time.

“Don’t doubt me! It’s a great idea, you’ll love it,” Minhyuk assured him, waving his hand dismissively. “I know a guy who’s just your type and I have his number,” Minhyuk said, waggling his eyebrows.

“Oh?” Kihyun asked, his interest piquing. Minhyuk nods his head, continuing.

“He’s only into casual stuff but I know it’ll be worth your while. So, you interested?” Minhyuk asked, cupping his chin in his hand with a small smirk on his lips. Kihyun pursed his lips and took a small sip from his drink.

“Yeah, why not. Give me his number,” Kihyun replied, finding it better to avoid asking too many questions whenever Minhyuk’s connections were involved. He’d rather just fuck the guy and then find out he’s a drug dealer later. Minhyuk opened his palm, and Kihyun dropped his phone in his hand after unlocking it. As Minhyuk typed in the number, he continued speaking, his words overly casual.

“Okay that’s his number. Also, he only takes calls, don’t text this number. Oh don’t call him until you’re home again,” Minhyuk said, handing Kihyun back his phone. Frowning a bit, Kihyun pockets his phone, a hint of distrust in his eyes. He quickly shrugs it off, ordering another drink from the bar as Minhyuk’s food gets placed before them.

“Weird, but okay,” Kihyun replies, finishing off his first drink. Minhyuk laughs excitedly and breathes a small sigh of relief as he digs into his succulent looking hot wings. “So anyway, tell me about your day. Have you gone on any more dates with that hot cop?” Kihyun asked, moving the conversation on to the next subject. Conversation begins flowing through them, and soon Kihyun forgets about the mysterious man Minhyuk hooked him up with. It was a problem for tonight- for now, he’d finish his drink and learn more about Minhyuk’s questionable love life and forget about his lackluster one.

 

* * *

 

 

A little while later, Kihyun decides to head out, the phone in his pocket feeling weighty with intentions. The more he heard of Minhyuk’s love life, the more Kihyun lamented about his own. The new contact in his phone was tantalizing, mysterious… who was this man? What kind of casual, private encounter would they share? Fantasies whirred through his mind at just the thought, and he bit his lip, pressing the key into his apartment door and twisting it impatiently. Entering his home, Kihyun takes off his coat and sets down his briefcase.

Eagerly, he rushes over to his couch and pulls out his phone, his pulse heightening as he calls the number. Licking his lips, Kihyun’s heart jumps into his throat when the line is answered, surprisingly fast.

“Hello! This is Pride Line, are you interested in chatting with a man, woman, or non-binary person today?” the distinctly feminine and overly-cheerful voice trills out through the receiver. Kihyun stares at his wall in shock, his jaw gaping slightly. He blinks once, then twice, his mind blank in shock. When it finally hits him, Kihyun exhales silently but forcefully. Of course, of _fucking_ _course_ Minhyuk pulled this shit. He briefly considers hanging up, but throws caution to the wind and rolls with it. Not as good as the thought of a real hookup, but this could work, too.

“Man, please.” This response sparked a series of questions regarding personal taste, preferences, as well as a providing of credit card information. Tapping his fingers, Kihyun responded to all of the questions thoroughly, and soon he reached the end. 

“Okay that’s all! We’ll wire you to Wonho’s line, we think you’re going to like him! But if not, press 3, and we can wire you in with somebody else. Thank you!” the cheery voice called out, and soon Kihyun heard his phone ringing again. Swallowing, Kihyun’s heart jumps into his throat as he hears a different, and distinctly masculine voice ring through the phone.

“Hi there, this is Wonho. How are you feeling?” So, small talk at first huh? He wasn’t just going to start asking about fetishes and then get to work? Kihyun hummed a bit, leaning back against the couch.

“I’m doing pretty well, just exhausted from work,” Kihyun replies. This felt much more natural to him, almost as if he was actually on a real date right now. He could jibe with this for a while. The voice on the other end of the line makes a small noise of discontent and Kihyun feels a grin curl on his lips.

“I’m sorry to hear that, do you want to tell me about it? Or would you rather I take your mind off of things, sir?” Kihyun’s smile instantly drops, his heart pounding hard and loud in his ears. The lisp in that voice, in the way he said ‘sir’… it was instantly recognizable. This ‘Wonho’ he was chatting with was actually Shin Hoseok from his office building. Kihyun swallows dryly, trying to think of what to do. He could hang up now, he could call Hoseok out, or he could simply pretend like he didn’t notice and keep going. Inhaling shakily, Kihyun debates the idea mentally.

“Sir, is everything okay?” Hoseok asks, and his voice… it was so full of emotion, as if his words were dripping thick like honey into his mind, seducing him effortlessly. It was addictive. 

“Yes, sorry. I’d love it if you could take my mind off of it for a while. How would you plan on doing that?” Kihyun asks, relaxing into the couch, his cheeks burning a bit. There was something incredibly embarrassing about asking a coworker such a loaded question but… Hoseok didn’t know, right? Surely it would be alright to indulge himself for a little longer, right? 

Hoseok hums and breathes into the microphone, his voice lusty yet sensual, trembling with a sort of thoughtful pondering that made Kihyun really feel like Hoseok was trying to decide how to pleasure him. 

“First, I’d kiss you the second you got home from work,” Kihyun grins at that. “-and then drop to my knees and put your cock in my mouth.” Kihyun’s smile falters and he swallows brokenly, suddenly feeling extremely hot under his collar. The image of Hoseok on his knees for him, his entrancing eyes staring directly into his, his pretty mouth parted slightly in anticipation.

“Keep going,” Kihyun prompted in a breathy tone, moving a hand down to loosen his belt and unzip his pants. He was still in his work clothes, but he couldn’t be damned to bother taking it all off right now.

“I’d start with the tip,” Hoseok began, and Kihyun rubbed his palm against the front of his slacks, his vision getting far-away as he fantasized. “Sucking on it and lapping at the slit until you get nice and hard on my tongue. I love it when you get hard in my mouth,” Hoseok continued, his words burning like hot coals on Kihyun’s skin. His words were debauched and sexy as fuck, dirty in a way that made Kihyun feel like he was actually about to get his cock sucked. 

“Would you take it further?” Kihyun prompts, his breath catching in his throat at even the prospect of articulating what he was feeling right now. “I’ve already gotten hard for you,” he confesses in a breathless tone. Kihyun swears he heard Hoseok whimper a bit at that, and his whole face burns with a tantalizing mixture of embarrassment and arousal.

“Of course I would, I’d wrap my lips around the head and then lower my face until my nose is pressed against your stomach,” Hoseok continues, and Kihyun pulls out his cock in earnest, his mind flooded with depraved images of his coworker. He’s starting to really get hard now, his cock is hot and heavy in his hand as he jerks himself off to his coworker’s voice detailing every motion of how he would suck his cock… without even knowing who he was talking to. Kihyun feels a surge of guilt but shoves it to the back of his mind, his cock throbbing in his hand as he continues to jerk himself off.

“I like it when you play with my balls when you suck my cock,” Kihyun breathed out, feeling a rush of confidence at the beautiful, luxurious way Hoseok’s breaths sounded like erotic exhales of pleasure.

“Mm~ once I have you all the way down my throat, I’ll hold it there, and then reach down to cup your balls in my hand. It’s hard to breathe like this, so I choke a little and tears come to the corners of my eyes, but I continue to roll your heavy balls in my hand because I love how much you get into it~” Hoseok says, his voice breaking a bit in what Kihyun can only assume is sexual arousal. Kihyun presses his lips together and forces back a moan from escaping his lips, his cock now beginning to bead with precum. Shit, this was almost too much for him right now- the vision of Hoseok with tears in his eyes and a cock down his throat was almost too much to bear.

“I’m starting to get close now, Wonho,” Kihyun groaned out, a drop of precum dripping onto his slacks from his hastening motions. Truthfully, he normally wasn’t able to cum this quickly, but there was something about Hoseok’s voice in his ear… about the fantasies he was supplying him with. Kihyun wasn’t ashamed to get off on the good shit when it came to him.

“That’s it, sir, I want you to cum for me,” Hoseok urged, a trembling moan slipping from his lips. Kihyun shivered a bit at that, his arm pumping harder and faster. “I’m bobbing my head up and down on your cock, taking you as deep as I can, because…” he paused, swallowing and moaning a bit as if he was thinking about something delicious. “Well, because I want you to cum down my throat, sir. I want to drink it all down,” he continued, and that was all it took for Kihyun to cum all over his hand and slacks, a needy moan escaping his lips beyond his control.

Gasping out a string of soft moans, Kihyun works himself through his orgasm, fading images of Hoseok’s pretty face doused in cum breezing through his mind. After several short seconds, Kihyun collects himself, his heart steadily returning to a normal rate. Swallowing once, Kihyun remembers that he’s still on the line, and feels a new wave of embarrassment course over him. 

“Okay, I think I’m done now. Thanks Wonho. Next time, I’ll pay you back for the blowjob,” Kihyun teasingly promises, and Hoseok giggles a bit at that.

“You don’t have to~ I’m always happy to pleasure you sir,” Hoseok replied. Kihyun smiles a bit and looks down, finding this a bit too addictive already. He was already fantasizing about their next phone call, and… seriously, Hoseok doesn’t even realize its him, does he? Surely it wouldn’t hurt to do this again…

“Have a nice night, Wonho. I’ll talk to you later,” Kihyun said, waiting for Hoseok’s friendly ‘goodbye’ before pressing the number to return to the Pride Line operator. Now chatting with the overly cheery feminine voice from earlier, Kihyun ends his transaction… but not before asking if he could request a specific person next time.

“Sure you can! But we can’t guarantee they’ll be available,” the person replied. Kihyun nodded his head, and hung up the phone.

Now alone with his thoughts, Kihyun truly starts to process what he’d just done. He’d just blown 65 bucks on 10 minutes of phone sex… with his coworker. There was a whole sea of issues that could come out of this brief moment of time, but right now, Kihyun was more concerned with cleaning his cum-covered slacks and showering up. He’d worry about the repercussions later, for now, he had no regrets at all. 


	2. PERMANENTLY ABANDONED

THIS FIC IS ABANDONED/PERMANENTLY INCOMPLETE

I no longer write fanfiction, however I wanted to keep up these incomplete fics so that people could still appreciate them for what they were. Throughout the almost three years that I wrote Monsta X fanfic, I thoroughly enjoyed being a part of the Monbebe fanfiction community and providing content for my fellow fans. To all of the people who left encouraging comments, kudos, and bookmarks: I thank you from the bottom of my heart. My readers are the ones who truly inspired me to continue writing for as long as I did, and I hope that I can continue to make people happy with my works.

At the moment of me posting this, I am working to get my first original novel published. To those interested in contemporary lesbian romance novels, please follow my writing twitter @estellemaxey!


End file.
